Tarot Cards Never Lie
by HimitsuXHimitsu
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after 4 years of training. Sasuke is dragged into a Psychic shop and discovers who he has to woo to kill Itachi. CH9:ITACHI STRIKES! NaruSasu DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT
1. Return! Uzumaki Naruto!

A/n: I've returned to the world! Better known as Angel Suzuka 13, but my account was knocked off by Fanfiction for some unexplainable reason…so here I am! If you've read some of my other works that had not been completed and would like to finish them (Out of Place, Overrated, Vanilla Filling, Choice of Dreams, Etc…email me and ill send it to you! (erk no way im putting them all back up…maybe one or two.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tarot Cards Never Lie**

Chapter One: Return! Uzumaki Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on. It'll be fun… Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi grinned and rubbed the back of his head. It was currently the two of them standing in the doorway to Sasuke's home. Kakashi was inside because he had stayed there overnight waiting for Sasuke to return; Sasuke was outside, finally home from night training, tired and annoyed.

"No, I have better things to do than go gallivanting off chasing dreams through an ad."

Kakashi pouted. He was holding up an ad that read, "Have a question about the future? Call the number below for an appointment time…and oh, it's ok we'll know if you can't make the appointment." Sasuke was trying to get past Kakashi but unfortunately Kakashi was sidestepping with his every move. Sasuke growled as he decided it was worth breaking the glass window to get into his house. He moved to the side of the house only to find the ad pushed into his face again.

"Come on Sasuke, all you've been doing these whole four years since Naruto left with Jiraiya (spell?) is training. Take a break."

Sasuke stared at him suspiciously.

"How do you know I have been training all this time? You've been away doing missions."

"I have my sources."

"Sakura." Muttered Sasuke rolling his eyes; he sighed at wasting chakra but proceeded to "poof" into his house.

Kakashi followed suit and stared blankly before seating himself on a sofa. Sasuke ignored his teacher and simply went upstairs.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to soak out his sore muscles from the rigorous training. Pulling off his shirt, Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. A lean and powerful physique of a 16 year old teen was reflected. His midnight blue bangs fell into his even darker eyes as he glared at himself. His face was untouched by his heavy training save for a few scratches here and there which made girls swoon at the sight. Being 16 meant puberty and girls more dangerously fanatical. It was hard just to train for two minutes without having to deck a girl hiding in the bushes snapping pictures and then pass it off with a "thinking it was an attacker" excuse.

Sasuke eased himself into the hot water and sighed. Naruto had been gone for a while and it irked him every time he thought about the blond dobe. Sasuke smirked. Dobe. Yes that was all he was, nothing more. Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the tiled surface of the bath. After a while Sasuke decided he best get out of the bath before he became a prune. He raised his head and found himself staring into the eyes of his teacher.

(Due to the respect I have for readers, this violent scene has been omitted)

Sasuke pulled on black shorts and a black shirt. He stepped over his unconscious teacher and went to the kitchen for a mug of coffee. Predictably, Kakashi was leaning over on counter still clutching the ad.

"Come on Sasuke." He wheedled. Then he played his final card. "Don't you want to know when you will finally kill Itachi?"

Sasuke froze and set his mug of coffee down. "What?"

Kakashi became excited. "Yeah, this lady can tell you this stuff. Come on let's go. I promise it'll be worth your time."

"…"

"…please?"

"…shut up I'm thinking."

"…"

"All right."

"Yay!"

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged out the door by a way too excited Kakashi.

**Meanwhile outside Konoha.**

"It's great to finally be back!"

"Shut up squirt, just because we're taking a break doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Eh?! But that makes no sense Ero-sennin! And I'm not a squirt!"

"I don't care if you had a sudden growth spurt! You're still a squirt to me!"

"Hmph! Let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku!"

"Dumb-ass we have to report to Tsunade-sama first!"

"Aw! But-but-but…ramen!"

"Shut up let's go."

**Back outside the Uchiha Mansion…**

Sakura was currently hiding in a tree watching Sasuke through pink binoculars. She brushed back her pink hair and eagerly watched Sasuke and Kakashi leave the house.

'_So…Sasuke's going out to see when he'll kill Itachi. I bet that lady will tell him when we'll get married too! So I'll just follow him."_

She happily hummed to herself as she leapt onto the ground from the tree and proceeded to stalk her love.

**In the Psychic Future Reader place…**

Bells rang softly as Sasuke and Kakashi stepped through the threshold and were received by a girl.

"Ah…Uchiha Sasuke. We've been expecting you. Madame Kaoruki will be with you in a minute. Please…take a seat."

The mystical girl that welcomed them hurried off to find the said psychic. She ducked under hanging chains of bones and beads. Another girl, who was very distressed, was sitting at the back.

"Hana-chan where's Madame Kaoruki?"

"She…left."

"What?! What d'you mean she left? Our biggest client just came in she can't just LEAVE!!"

"See for yourself."

"Dear Hana and Kiko, I quit. Love Madame Kaoruki….WHAT??!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Kiko dashed out and laughed hysterically, "Er.. hehe Madame Kaoruki will be right out!" She dashed back in. "Hana-chan you're going to have to play Madame Kaoruki!"

"What?! Why me?"

"Because he _knows_me. I might have kind of uh…stalked him and got caught before."

"Kiko-chan I can't…do this! It's not right!"

"Come on, our dinner depends on it!"

"All right. Five minutes. I need five minutes to get ready."

Sasuke and Kakashi sat there lounging. Kakashi was picking through a dirty magazine and Sasuke was sitting there with crossed arms trying not to choke on the heavy incense.

"Here we are." Presented Kiko. "Madame Kaoruki."

Hana stepped in heavily costumed and her face made-up so that it was almost unrecognizable. She was swinging a lantern of incense. Gracefully descending, Hana pulled out tarot cards and spoke demurely, "What do you wish to know?"

Sasuke began to speak but Kakashi cut him off. "He wants to know when he's going to knock off his older brother and who he's gonna marry." Sasuke scowled. Kakashi was having way too much fun.

Hana's hands began to shake as she placed down the tarot cards. She had seen Madame Kaoruki do this before, but Madame Kaoruki actually had the skills of analyzing and psychic vision to be able to perform the task.

Hana flipped over the first card. She released a breath, recognizing the symbol on the card.

"…uh…uh…t-today."

She flipped over the next card. It was the symbol of love.

"…your true love will appear and uh…"

Flip. The symbol of time and aid.

"…your love will aid you to accomplish your goal in time and when you find that person…"

Flip. The symbol of togetherness.

"…you uh…have to constantly be with that one person for this to work and uh…"

Flip. The symbol of happiness.

"…the person will uh…bring you your happiness…"

She flipped the last card. Hana almost choked. The symbol on the card was unknown to her. The card had a rectangular shaped symbol with the number one in the center.

"…your true love will be…the next person who walks through that door!"

Hana stood up, bowed low and then rushed away to the back room. Kakashi dropped the magazine he was holding. "That was quick. So…we'll just wait then."

**Meanwhile**…

Sakura had been listening in on the conversation and was going to die of shock! She was going to walk through that very door that very instant and become Sasuke's center of attention! Sakura began to make her way to the door, past the glass windows of the shop. Sasuke and Kakashi saw her coming. Sasuke's eyes widened and Kakashi's mouth dropped…

**A few minutes before…**

"There we go! You guys are all penciled in. Enjoy your return you guys!"

"Thanks Tsunade-baba!"

"Oh wait Naruto. Here, do me a favor. Go to this place. And ask them for the numbers. They'll know what I'm talking about."

"But…I don't want to help you in gambling…"

"I'll make Jiraiya buy you ramen!"

"LET'S GO!"

**At the present time…**

Sakura reached for the door handle. Something wasn't right. There was a loud rumbling noise coming from the opposite direction. She looked up and before she could see anything she was knocked over and there was a slight ringing of a bell signaling someone had passed through the door.

**In the shop…**

Sasuke and Kakashi stared open mouthed at the panting figure before them.

"HEY ANYONE HERE?! I'M HERE FOR THE HOKAGE!"

"…N-Na-Naruto?" Asked Kakashi in great surprise. He guffawed and slapped Sasuke on the back. Sasuke was stone still.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Yeah…review.


	2. Sharing is Caring

A/N: Thank you dear reviewers for reviewing! I very much appreciate it!

To: PrvertedGoofness : im sorry I have no idea that card I described even existed I made it up but thnx for reviewing!

KhaosFlamez: THNXXX

bloodangel48: I'm glad you think it's funny!

Ly Mizukage: thnx for reviewing! here's your update!

Demonesse: Thank you for reviewing! Naruto does have a knack of being in the right place at the right times

WaterBookLover: awesome! Naruto tarot cards?! That's great! Thnx for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There stood Naruto, still slightly shorter than Sasuke but not by much, the same wild burst of sun-kissed hair, same whisker-like scars on his cheeks, same innocent bright blue eyes. He had grown well and was very well built having lost his baby fat. The orange attire also remained.

Naruto squinted to see who had said his name. "EH?! KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

What shocked Naruto even more was Sasuke, staring white-faced at him. Sasuke and his perfect pale skin, beautiful face and midnight blue hair. "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk. "What are you doing here…dobe?"

Naruto grinned and shot back, "Sasuke-teme! Long time no see!"

Kakashi laughed, "We were just here to see who Sasuke's true love will be and…hahaha…it turns out that it's–"

Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke. Naruto looked curiously at the two before noticing the "psychic" standing behind them open mouthed. She held out a slip of paper with random numbers on it and then bowed and once again retreated to the back room.

"Eh well, I gotta get this to Tsunade-baba. See you guys later!" Naruto waved and then ran off.

Kakashi fingered his chin grinning. He innocently looked at Sasuke and said, "I believe the fourth tarot card said 'you have to constantly be with that person'." Sasuke scowled at Kakashi who was chuckling at his own joke. Sasuke stood up and left after Naruto.

"Well well won't this be fun?" Kakashi smirked to himself.

Naruto was making his way, taking his time to walk through the streets of Konoha. It had been four years so he was enjoying every minute of it even the glares and rude insults, and the fact he wanted to piss off Tsunade by being really late. Presently he felt a powerful chakra speeding towards him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Sasuke. Well, Sasuke was still slightly taller than him so it actually was he was looking up at him slightly.

"Whatcha doing Sasuke?" Asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke said nothing but stood at his side, brooding. Naruto pouted and puffed out his cheeks before resuming his stroll. Sasuke walked with him. Naruto began to get very irritated with the dark teen walking beside him but not saying a thing. He growled and then shot off at a superhuman speed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to run after him, after all speed was his specialty. It had been a while since he had a good opponent to race. Shikamaru was just a lazy-ass, Chouji racing was unheard of, Sakura and Ino would want him to go ahead so they could stare at his ass, Neji was a bastard, Hinata was too shy, Shino thought it was pointless, Kiba talked too much and Akamaru was annoying, and he had surpassed Lee a long time ago.

Sasuke found he had to run surprisingly fast to run alongside Naruto. He had gotten a lot stronger, but then again, so had Sasuke. Naruto bared his blunt fangs and squinted his eyes. "What's your problem?!" Naruto made a sudden stop and turned a corner. He snickered at himself, thinking that he had lost Sasuke. He turned back to see if Sasuke was following him and ran smack dab into the very person he was trying to escape. He knocked them both on the ground.

Groaning, Naruto looked up; he was laying face forward in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke sat up and stared at the blond who was currently focusing himself from the impact. "Uhn…Sasuke?" Naruto cocked his head before realizing his position and jumping to his feet. "Ah…sorry sorry." Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and then frowned again. "What?! You've been staring at me ever since we saw each other!"

"Nothing," muttered Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly realized where the two of them were standing. "Sasuke let's go eat ramen! Ichiraku!"

Sasuke smirked and then nodded. The two of them ducked under the flaps and took two seats at the noodle shop. They placed their orders and began to converse.

"So Sasuke-teme got a girlfriend yet?"

"…"

"Oh ho so you do! Who is she?"

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, dobe."

"::pout:: aw you're no fun."

Sasuke looked dazed. "So what?"

Naruto didn't say anything, partially because he didn't have anything to say but more likely because their orders were there. He slurped the ramen happily and sighed. "Mmm… it doesn't get much better than this. Ichiraku, how I have missed you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's childish manner. Sixteen years old and still acting like he just got out of the ninja academy. Naruto stared at Sasuke, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Naruto growled, "Why is it that you have to be so dull and boring?"

"Dull is the same thing as boring."

"Shut up you know what I mean, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Why do you always talk so much?"

"Because I'm the future Hokage!"

"That isn't a reason dobe."

Sasuke had finished his portion long after Naruto did. Naruto faltered. "I gotta get this to Tsunade before she blows." He waved a slip of paper with numbers on it before hopping off his stool and raising a hand in farewell. "See ya."

"Wait I'll come with you."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever." The two of them walked together and the usual glares of the villagers didn't make him feel so bad. Sasuke's presence could calm him just like that. Naruto shuddered at the thought of wanting to be walking with Sasuke. Presently there was a shrill cry of "SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto smirked, "Well, there's one sound I haven't missed at all."

A hoard of fanatical girls ran and encircled Sasuke and Naruto. And screamed similar words,"Get away from him you! Sasuke-kun do you want to go out to dinner tonight?!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ducked out of the circle. He was half carrying half dragging Naruto. Naruto glared and brushed himself off. "I can run on my own thanks." He ran alongside Sasuke, who said nothing but stared at him out of the corner of his eye. They reached the hokage's office, delivered the papers and then left once more.

"So where are you staying tonight dobe? I heard they're renovating the apartment you were in."

Naruto shrugged, "I'll find somewhere…a box…a tree…" He continued to list horrible shelters. Sasuke sighed, "You can stay with me."

"What?"

Sasuke repeated his words and began to walk towards the Uchiha Mansion. Naruto gaped before running after Sasuke.

"Really? Gee I didn't think a bastard like you would be so nice."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "That was redundant." Naruto pouted.

The two arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. There was an envelope placed just outside the main gates. Sasuke picked up the envelope and, seeing that it was addressed to him, opened it and frowned. It read:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Remember, constantly be with that person, and he (hahhahaha) will bring you your happiness._

_Love your very concerned sensei,_

_Hatake Kakashi._

Sasuke growled and crumpled the note and tossed it aside. They entered the mansion. At once Naruto shot off at once exploring the gianormous (a/n: yea I know it's not a word) house.

Presently Naruto's loud voice rang through the house, "I WANT THIS ROOM!!!" Sasuke followed the echos and opened the door to a familiar room. Naruto was bouncing happily on the bed. The room was lavishly furnished with a four poster bed complete with gold trimmed dark blue hangings and the Uchiha fan on the center of the covers. There were two elegantly carved chairs and one beautiful marble table with a large mirror. A small cabinet was next to the bed containing scrolls and other miscellaneous things.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "This room. Out of all the rooms in the house, you want _this_ room."

Naruto nodded excitedly. Sasuke glared.

"It's _my_ room."

Naruto froze and slunk off the bed. "Ah…sorry. I'll just be…over…there then…" Naruto's whole body seemed to sag as he sniffed and opened the door to leave.

"You can stay here."

Naruto turned back with a lit up face. "Really? Thanks Sasuke!!!"

"ON ONE condition."

Naruto looked politely puzzled, "What?"

"You are _sharing_ the room with me."

Naruto pouted. "Whatever, it's your room."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked around once more and then grinned, "Ohhh so this is _your_ room…well it makes sense I guess…"

Sasuke looked confused. "What?"

Naruto snickered, "It explains why there's a huge-ass mirror on that table. You conceited bastard!"

Sasuke scowled and was about to mutter a retort when the doorbell rang. He descended the stairs since his room was on the second floor and opened the door.

"O-Ohayo…Sasuke-kun!"

It.

Was.

Sakura.

Sasuke almost closed the door on her but she spoke quickly. "Ah, well youseeIneedaplacetostayforthenightbecausemyparentsareoutoftownandIdon'tthinkit'ssafetobelivingaloneinahouseatnightdon'tyouthink?"

Sasuke took a moment to even attempt to register what she just said. He glared, "Repeat. Slower."

Sakura blushed and took a deep breath. "you see I need a place to stay for the night because my parents are out of town and I don't think it's safe to be living alone in a house at night don't you think?"

Sasuke frowned but another voice answered for him. "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto had poked his head into their conversation. "Come on Sasuke-teme let her stay!" He whined.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Naruto pouted, "If she can't stay I won't stay."

"Doesn't really make much of a difference to me if you live in a box overnight."

Naruto frowned, "Why not? It's like a Team 7 sleepover!"

Sasuke merely sighed and left, leaving Naruto to usher Sakura and her red suitcase into the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was sitting at the table of one of his study rooms. And unbeknownst to the public, Sasuke wore reading glasses (A/n: he really doesn't, I know, but I just thought it would be sexy if he did, I mean come on, Uchiha Sasuke in slim reading glasses). Sakura almost swooned but instead she collected herself. Sasuke looked up, not very interested.

"W-where will I be staying?"

"Whatever."

"Can I…stay with you and Naruto?"

"No."

"Uhm…w-why not?"

"Because Naruto chose the room itself, not the fact that I sleep in it."

"Oh."

Sakura looked slightly down.

"You can have the room across from ours if you want. We'll be able to protect you then if you need it."

Sakura's face brightened and she stood behind Sasuke curious at the book he was reading. He snapped it shut and then put it down and left. Sakura followed not bothering to read the title of the book which was, "How to make a boy like you…For Girls Ages…"

Sasuke moaned, "This is going to be a LONG night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Review!


	3. UhWhat now?

A/N: Hi! Er I'm back? Sorry I haven't updated in…a while ::cough cough:: anyways here's the next update:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three:

Sasuke stretched out on the single king sized bed. He was in dark blue boxers and a white t-shirt, all ready to nestle into his soft comforters and pillows and sleep. His dark bangs fell over his eyes, illuminating his porcelain skin. He stared out, not at anything in particular, but his eyes seemed to see through the ceiling and into the dark night sky.

Sasuke's peaceful trance was suddenly jolted into chaos as his bed gave a sudden jerk. Naruto was bouncing up and down happily in his pajamas and night cap. Sasuke glared at him but said nothing.

"This (bounce) bed (bounce) is (bounce) so (bounce) bouncy (crash)!"

Naruto had bounced himself head first into the dresser next to the bed. He ruefully rubbed his head before climbing carefully into the bed and slipping under the covers. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited until he fell into a sure and blissful subconscious state of sleep.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke did not respond. Naruto pouted and struggled to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke was aware of Naruto but kept his eyes closed and chose to ignore him. There was silence once more, which was then interrupted by a hard poke on the side by Naruto. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened one eye and successfully gave him a glare that asked, "What?"

"This house is so big."

"I've noticed." Responded Sasuke sarcastically.

"Don't you…"

"Don't I what?" Asked Sasuke irritably.

Naruto's voice suddenly became very small and insecure. "Nevermind." He rolled over until his back was turned to Sasuke. It was unlike Sasuke to show an ounce of emotion toward anyone. Sasuke sighed and moved closer until he was lying right beside Naruto, so close to his ear that if either of them moved an inch, they would find themselves in an even more awkward position.

"What?" Asked Sasuke softly.

"Don't you get lonely in this big house?" Naruto sighed. "I'm already lonely in my small apartment. Sometimes at night I get scared…to be alone."

"Then that makes you a baby dobe. A ninja can't be afraid to be alone."

"That does not Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's loud over confident voice was back. He turned to face Sasuke and Sasuke found his lips on Naruto's cheek.

"Uh…" Sasuke whirled around until his back was to Naruto, very embarrassed. Naruto placed a hand on where Sasuke's lips had accidentally brushed and gave a small smile to himself.

"Night Sasuke."

"Hnn."

The night grew late and the two of them lay there side by side, not saying a word but enjoying each other's silent presence. Presently there was a soft knocking at the door. Sauske answered it. It was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Can I talk to you?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke stepped outside and closed the door. Naruto sat up from the bed, curious as ever. He sidled up to the door and peeked through the keyhole.

"Ahem… well, Sasuke-kun, we've been teammates for what, four years now?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but continued to stare intensely at the pink haired shinobi.

"What I mean is, we're both 16 and it's well the perfect age to…" Sakura blushed and trailed off, studying her feet.

Sasuke sighed, "Listen Sakura, I know that you saw me at the psychic place."

Sakura didn't deny it so Sasuke continued.

"Then you already know why I cannot be your boyfriend."

Sakura suddenly had an epiphany. "Does this mean that if you hadn't gone to that psychic place I would have been your choice?" She looked hopeful.

"We are friends Sakura, that is all we need to be."

Sasuke re entered his room and walked right smack into Naruto who fell back. He was staring at Sasuke. "What was that?" He asked.

Sasuke ignored him and returned to the bed.

"SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto.

"What?!" Growled Sasuke.

"Why do you always put Sakura-chan down? Don't you know how lucky you are to be pursued by so many girls?!"

Sasuke was confused and tired. It _had_ been two nights since he slept. "What are you talking about?"

"Why is it that whenever a girl approaches you, you push them away!"

"What's it to you?"

"They…they…"

"What?"

"They won't even look at me!"

Sasuke looked surprised. He turned to face Naruto.

"Or…or if they do it's just to scorn me!" Naruto shouted. He tore out of the room and ran off.

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh and went after Naruto. He found him sitting under a large cherry blossom tree. Naruto was crying into trunk. '_He feels so bad for her'_ thought Sasuke. Naruto jerked his head up at the sound of Sasuke's breath.

He quickly wiped away his tears and looked away. "Aren't you gonna say it?"

"Say what?"

"That I'm a baby and I'll never be a great ninja?"

"I don't have to."

Naruto glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, what it means. Let's go back. Otherwise Sakura will think something is up."

Naruto nodded mutely and the two of them returned to the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke flung himself onto the bed and was instantly asleep, vowing not to wake up until late in the day. Naruto followed suit, but with a little more reserve, smoothing down his sheet before closing his eyes in rest.

Tsunade had watched the entire scene from the Hokage's crystal ball. She thoughtfully scratched her chin. Something was amiss. Sasuke was following Naruto around like a lovesick teen, and her lotto numbers were completely off. Tsunade had a sudden realization, the psychic was a fake! And the only way to make things right was to find the real psychic.

**The next day…**

Sasuke woke and turned to face Naruto, only to find an empty space. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes and bounded downstairs. He walked into his kitchen which was filled with the aroma of delicious cooking. What surprised him more was that Naruto was at the stove and not Sakura.

"Morning." Greeted Naruto, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Sasuke gave his anticipated silent response and then sat down at the counter. He poured himself a glass of orange juice. Naruto put a stack of pancakes in front of Sasuke, who looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I've been cooking for myself for a while, it tastes ok."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and began to eat.

They sat next to each other in silence until there was a sudden scream.

"Sakura." Gasped Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: oh shit I didn't read my reviews yet . but I think id better post this one up first. So thank you greatly greatly for all your reviews. Love you guys! Peace


	4. The Note, the Race, and the Baths

A/n: Hwa! I forgot to "unclick" the button for "do not accept anonymous reviews" Waah watashi wa hontoni baka!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Sasuke and Naruto swiftly darted up to Sakura's room. The door was locked so Naruto kicked it open with a large crash. The room had been utterly trashed and it was obvious that there had been a struggle. The window had been opened and the curtains were fluttering in a mockingly gentle way for the scene before them.

"Search the room." Commanded Sasuke. The two boys looked for clues that would lead them to the captor. Presently Naruto founded a folded note taped on the bottom of the lamp. He opened it and began to read:

"Sasuke,

Judging from your skills and ability level, by the time you read this I will probably have been long gone, with your girlfriend. Don't take this personally, well; you need to concentrate on your training more than your love life wouldn't you say? Otherwise, she'll die. Here are the conditions, three weeks from today, you must use the map on the back of this note to first find us, then you must defeat me, or the girl dies. Come alone, and no one else gets hurt but you.

Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke! They've got Sakura-chan! What are we going to do?"

Sasuke was staring impassively into space while Naruto was reading the note. Naruto growled and snapped his fingers in Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned to stare at him.

"Well? Say something," Frowned Naruto impatiently.

Sasuke smirked, "What do you mean 'we'? Didn't you read the note? I'm doing this myself."

Naruto began to speak but was cut off by Sasuke. "As much as I appreciate pondering about how your infatuation with Sakura would help this situation, I don't have time for this. I have to go train some more."

Naruto followed Sasuke as he went to the training grounds. Sasuke ignored him a while but was secretly enjoying the fact how his words could make Naruto so stubborn in such a short time. Sasuke began to train by running laps with weights on his legs to increase his speed. Naruto yawned as he watched the Uchiha run faster and faster and faster. After about the three hundredth lap, Naruto got dizzy and decided to stop Sasuke. He used his thin ninja wire to trip Sasuke, who fell forward with a sharp yell. Sasuke was soaked in perspiration and he was panting hard.

"What the hell was that for DOBE?!" Yelled Sasuke; he continued to breathe heavily.

Naruto grinned. "You're fast enough, the fastest boy in Konoha, you know that. This is just wasting your time. You're even faster than the fuzzy eyebrows-sensei and you know that! Well, maybe not as fast as me…"

Naruto's tone became sing-song and taunting. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammate's antics. "A race perhaps?" Asked Naruto innocently. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"I'll be the referee." A firm voice of a girl spoke up. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to see Yamanaka Ino standing there. She had grown as well. Her hair was long once more. Her slender arms and legs still showed signs of muscular strength and her bright blue eyes sparkled at Sasuke. Sasuke groaned inwardly, 'another obstacle in my way of training?'

Ino blushed at Sasuke, who was still sweating from his workout before. 'He's still as handsome as ever,' smiled Ino. She took a kunai and drew a line in the dirt. "Alright! Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you guys start here. Your path is five times around the entire village and then once through the village streets and then back here where I'm standing. Ready, get set…"

Sasuke and Naruto both positioned themselves, readying their leg muscles.

"GO!"

Off they sped the two of them at equal pace. They sped around the village faster and faster around the village, both at break-neck speed. It seemed dead even as the two turned into the final straight-away path through the village. Unfortunately the path wasn't as straight-away as they thought it would me. Villagers and ninjas milled about the streets, carts and stands filled the roads, and children were playing in their path. It was evident about Ino's joke, there would be no straight route and they would have to race through back alleys and narrow streets to get through the village. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other before splitting off into two different streets.

Naruto grinned to himself, so sure that he was going to win. It was all good fun to him as he dodged people, carts, and animals. He ran, jumping over, ducking under, and slipping through the many laundry lines and wet clothes. He maneuvered through the back alleys that he knew so well, having the time of his life. Many curses and shouts were thrown at him, as well of cries of surprise and fear as the boy sped on through the suburban area. Children were snatched out of his path as he continued to progress. He finally broke out of the shop area and resident area with a dead run at the finish line. Then a shadow passed overhead.

Sasuke smirked as he split from Naruto, briefly watching his teammate disappear into a tumult of chaos and a labyrinth of back streets before taking his own path. Being the genius that he was, Sasuke stopped to think for a moment before leaping onto the rooftops of the buildings with a clear path to the finish line. He arrived there shortly after and Ino declared him the winner without hesitation.

A few seconds later, Naruto rushed on through, knocking Ino onto the ground. "I WIN!" He declared in her face before looking up to his rival who was smirking at him, sitting in the shade of a large tree.

"But…but…"

"I won dobe."

"How could you of all people beat me?! I know these streets like the back of my hand and I definitely took the shortest route!"

Sasuke said nothing but pointed up. Naruto groaned and dropped his head into his hands. The rooftops, of course, that would have been the smart thing to do. Naruto stuck out his tongue in defiance and then stood up again.

"Fight me." Naruto growled.

"With pleasure." Smirked Sasuke. "Ino would you…?"

Ino grinned, "Of course, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto! Fight begins now!"

Ino cut down through the air with her arm before jumping out of the way and watching the two ninjas charge at each other.

"They've both grown," smiled Ino. It had been a long time since she had the time to see Sasuke or Naruto. She had spent most of the past few years training with her father and with Asuma and her team. She rarely got to see Sakura who had been under instruction of Tsunade for a while but it made her all the more inspired to become the best kunoichi (er…spell?) in Konoha.

Sasuke and Naruto used numerous jutsus. They excelled in taijutsu, ninjustu, and genjutsu. They're speed was so fast that Ino could barely make out what was happening, only when one of them was knocked down did she see who had the upperhand. After a few hours both were extremely tired and out of chakra. Ino made her way over to the two boys. "Sorry, it's late but I have to go. I have a mission with the rest of the team tonight. Bye!"

The two boys acknowledged her leave and watched her disappear in a puff of smoke before arguing.

"_I_ won Sasuke-teme! I WON I WON I WON!" Yelled Naruto, doing a victory dance.

"Um, correction Naruto, _I_ won, I still have a lot of chakra while you…" Sasuke trailed off. Naruto was panting really hard and he was sitting cross-legged on the grass. After several minutes of bickering and still neither one admitting defeat, Naruto stuck out his tongue again and then got up.

"Mou, I'm tired. Can we go back now?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah."

On the way there they stopped for food and then returned to the house to find Hinata waiting at the doorstep. "Hinata?" asked Sasuke, slightly bewildered. She blushed and pressed her two pointer-fingers together.

"U-uhm… I heard that Naruto-kun came back from his journey and he was staying at your house…ah Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as she spotted Naruto coming up behind Sasuke.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hinata held out a picnic basket emitting the delicious aroma of cookies. "I-I-I made these for you." Naruto grinned and then gave her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek.

"THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN!" He shouted.

"N-Naruto. Not so loud." Hinata continued to turn red as she shushed him. "Well, I'll be going now…I'll come visit again sometime ok?"

Naruto nodded and waved as she ran off. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he unlocked the gate and the two entered the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke turned on the lights in the house and then made his way to the bath.

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto. "The winner, that's me, should get to use the baths first!"

"Well the person who owns the baths, which doesn't make a difference since I AM the winner, gets to use the baths first." Sasuke countered.

Naruto pouted. "Your baths are really big though!" He whined. "Can't we share?!"

Sasuke froze, his heart was pounding. "No."

Naruto put on his puppy-dog eyes, "plleeaassee?"

Sasuke scowled, "Fine, better not do anything stupid while we're in there."

"Yes MOTHER!" Laughed Naruto as he ran to get a towel. Sasuke sighed, 'wait for it.' A few seconds later Naruto poked his head back in.

"Er…Sasuke where are your guest towels?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to get them both towels. He entered the huge bathroom, which was about the size of a normal living room, and turned on the two faucets of his bath tub, which spanned about the size of a small swimming pool. Soon the bath was filled with hot, but not scalding, water. With a sigh of satisfaction, Sasuke stripped down and settled gingerly into the water.

After a few moments of peace and silence, Naruto ran into the bathroom and cannonballed right into the middle. Water went flying everywhere. A wave of water from the dive washed over Sasuke, who choked on it from the temperature and stood up. Naruto poked his head out of the water and was met with the sight of Sasuke standing up naked, shaking the hot water off his head. Naruto turned bright red, and it was NOT because of the hot water.

Sasuke realized what Naruto was staring at and he sat down abruptly, splashing water in Naruto's dumbstruck face. "Stop staring at me you perverted dobe."

Naruto's yells rebounded all over the bathroom tiles, "I'M THE PERVERT?! I DO BELIEVE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO STAND UP AND SHOW ME YOUR…THING!" Naruto huffed hotly and let himself sink deeper into the tub until his mouth was at the waterline blowing bubbles.

"No one asked you to look at my…thing." Smirked Sasuke. Naruto was just too immature. The two boys washed themselves in silence although Naruto made some snide comment about the many hair care products that lined the bath on the right side. Sasuke silenced him with a glare before pouring several products into the water. One made the water instantly smell like lavender, another created a thick foam on the surface of the bath. The last one created a thick haze in the air which was calming and almost sleep inducing. Naruto was delighted with the ones that caused the foam. And he began to play with the bubbles. Sasuke soaped up and shampooed his hair before realizing that Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke quickly glanced on the sides of the bath to see if there were wet footprints indicating that Naruto had left but there wasn't so it could only mean that Naruto was underwater!

Sasuke gasped, 'Damn it Naruto did you fall asleep in the bath?!' Sasuke ducked under the foamy surface and pushed off from the wall before feeling Naruto's head collide with his…stomach. (A/n: heh, what did you think it was going to collide with?) Sasuke had the air knocked out of him so he broke the surface of the water. Naruto did so too soon after, apparently Naruto had planned on secretly swimming over to Sasuke and then scaring him to make him squeal like a girl. Unfortunately his plan failed and he had a very sore head from Sasuke's hard abs and Sasuke's abs were sore from Naruto's head.

"God, Naruto, you have the weirdest ways of disrupting what would otherwise be a normal enjoyment for me."

Naruto pouted, still rubbing his head. But he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke really did have nice…hard…abs. Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head as Sasuke hoisted himself out of the bath. Naruto could not bring himself to shut his eyes but Sasuke had grabbed a towel around his waist before he could see anything. Naruto followed suit and the two boys were once again lying side by side, exhausted. The night was colder than expected and soon the two boys were huddled next to each other in the middle of the bed. The warmth from the bodies was calming and neither of them wanted to say anything as long as the other didn't. They fell asleep quickly, Naruto muttering, "I'm the winner Sasu…zzZZzZz." And Sasuke answering with a, "Sure."

Sasuke smiled in his sleep, maybe the prophecy would turn out better than he expected.

To be CONTINUED!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Thank you for the reviews reviewers! I hope this chapter had more action than the last one, and the next one will have more than the last and the…ok never mind just please review or flame, or you could do both but I probably won't get the joke anyways. Bye bye friends!


	5. Tainted Milk and the Psychic

A/N: What's my lame excuse? Finals last week . The damn Spanish final raped my brain. Anyways, thanks you guys for reviewing! ::high fives all around::!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Sunlight steamed through the crack between the curtains. Naruto woke first, raised his head, and through half lidded eyes found himself snuggled comfortably against the Uchiha. He dropped his head back on the pillow for a second before jerking up and yelling.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!"

Sasuke sighed in his sleep and rolled over until his back was facing a very flustered Naruto. Naruto apparently had forgotten that they had huddled together for warmth the night before. He got out of the bed and walked around on the cold marble floor to the other side. Sasuke continued to doze despite the sudden absence of warmth against his chest. Naruto squatted until he was eye-level with him and then prodded his cheek with a finger.

"Sasuke wake up! We have to go train to save Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in irritation before pulling the covers over his head and rolling back to his original position. Naruto growled and jerked the sheets away from Sasuke who curled up into the fetal position and continued to sleep. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's legs and attempted to drag him off the bed. Sasuke was inwardly smirking at the dobe's futile attempts. Faking a yawn, Sasuke grabbed the bedpost nearest to him and closed his eyes.

After a while Naruto gave up trying to force Sasuke out of his bed. He sighed before shouting, "HENGE!"

"Sasuke-kun!" A rather high annoying seductive voice was calling his name repetitively. Sasuke opened one dark eye to see Naruto in his female form with only the sheets to cover his body. Sasuke moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok I'm up now will you leave me alone?!"

Naruto pouted before reverting to his normal self. He had already changed into his clothes and strapped on all his weapons. Naruto skipped downstairs to find some breakfast for himself. He went through all the cabinets until he hit the mother-load: a cupboard full of untouched ramen. Naruto brushed away some of the spider webs. How long had the cup ramen been there? Naruto checked the expiration date. Only four months old, it was still good, Naruto deemed. He opened the refrigerator, took the carton of milk and drank from it before he remembered that he wasn't in his own house and _that_ was not his. Naruto looked around, relieved that Sasuke didn't witness it and then quickly folded it back up and shoved it back into the refrigerator. He found some hot water to prepare his ramen and began to eat just as Sasuke entered the room.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke was finally out of the bed. He showered and pulled on his Uchiha shirt and then his white shorts before strapping on his shuriken holster and his kunai pouch. He tied on his forehead protector and went downstairs.

Naruto was slurping ramen from who knows where. Sasuke opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk. He unfolded the opening, took a swig, and then put it back, turning around to find a shocked audience. Naruto's chopsticks were raised halfway to his mouth which hung openly in shock. Sasuke smirked, "It's my house, and my carton of milk and I'm the only one who uses it so I don't bother with a cup." Naruto looked dazed.

'EW so like…we kissed?!' Naruto pondered to himself. His arms were now crossed and he was squinting. Sasuke ignored the boy's behavior before grabbing a piece of toast, shoving it between his teeth and then putting on his sandals and proceeded to go to the training grounds.

Naruto followed after him shortly. The two walked in silence as they reached the training grounds. Sasuke worked on ninjutsu and Naruto sat down on the ground looking very bored. Sure it was always fun to get stronger but considering Naruto, he was already almost up to the level of the sennin.

**At wherever the hell Itachi is…**

Itachi was currently living in a house that he had found abandoned. Ok well he killed all the inhabitants and made it abandoned. He tied his captive's wrists together with rope and then left her on the futon. For hours Sakura screamed endlessly for Sasuke, for Naruto, for company. She yelled about how she was going to "hurt" Itachi, coming up with all sorts of rather painful methods concerning certain parts of the human body if you catch my drift.

Itachi, so very annoyed at the talkative girl struck her a blow on the head and knocked her out before she slumped over and went to sleep. Sighing in relief, Itachi found a comfortable armchair to sit in and wait for his darling brother to come and "kill" him.

On the second day of the capture…

"Get up, girl."

Itachi kicked at the pink haired girl. She was sleeping on a futon on the floor. She raised her head groggily.

"Huh? Eh? Sasuke-kun where'd you go?"

Apparently Sakura had been having dreams about his little brother. Itachi shuddered slightly at the girl before placing a plate of cold stew in front of her face.

"Your breakfast." Itachi stated before turning to leave.

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted, realizing something.

Itachi froze. "What." He voice was toneless and slightly irritated.

"There's no spoon…and my hands are tied!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi turned back with a sadistic smirk on his face. "That's your problem."

He left the room and slid the door shut.

Sakura growled. "BASTARD!" shouted out inner Sakura. She cocked her head as if she was trying to figure out how to eat the food.

**Meanwhile…wherever the hell Tsunade is…**

Tsunade was sitting at one of the outdoor tables of a public café, sipping a drink and scanning the streets for her target. The sources she had gathered had pointed her into this direction. She was waiting for a green haired woman wearing long flowing brown robes.

Sure enough, shortly after Tsunade finished her drink. A woman that matched the description left one of the shops and proceeded to make her way to her destination.

"Madame Kaoruki!" Shouted Tsunade.

The woman turned around and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah Hokage-sama, I had predicted I was going to meet you today. How does everything fare?"

Tsunade grinned at the psychic.

"Well, your psychic shop has closed down, where would I get my lottery numbers?"

The psychic smiled and then beckoned Tsunade to walk with her.

"So, why did you quit?"

"I lost interest in the matters. People would always be angry when they find that their fortunes were not what they wanted it to be. Then they would go and mess up trying to avoid their futures. It is inevitable. If it doesn't happen on the day predicted, it will happen eventually. When I realized that my customers only wanted to know the future if it was good, I decided that it would be better off if I just quit."

"When did you quit."

"Oh, about four days ago."

'Before I sent Naruto to get my numbers,' thought Tsunade.

"Someone disguised themselves as me, I know." Smiled the psychic.

"Two boys," stated Tsunade. "One boy found out from the fake psychic that he had to be in love with a certain _boy_ in order for his dreams to be fulfilled. Knowing the boy personally he will do _anything_ to achieve his goal."

"I know. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, am I not correct?"

Tsunade grinned, "Sometimes I forget you're psychic. So what should we do?"

Madame Kaoruki scratched her chin thoughtfully before answering, "Since you were a favored customer, I'll do you this favor. Bring the two boys to me on the first full moon of this month, and I'll tell them their real futures."

"Where will I find you?" Asked Tsunade. But the psychic was no where in sight. Tsunade stood up quickly before hearing a soft voice in the wind.

"I will find you."

Tsunade sat back down and smiled to herself. "The first full moon of the month eh? That's in about two weeks. I think I'll just let Sasuke-kun suffer a little more, that should help with his superiority complex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok ok so it's kind of short-ishish but whatever. Thank you kind reviewers for reviewing and I'm selfishly asking you for your time to review again . Alrighty, see ya in a bit! I'll be inspired to write faster if you review! D


	6. Don't take too long and Neji

A/n: Here is your update, here is the chapter in which our beloved Uchiha becomes…well jealous (chapter by request of…Lyn2? ). Another bath scene (woohoo). Hm…thank you for the reviews you guys are the best and you know it XD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

On the third day of Sasuke's…predicament, it was the day of the summer festival in Konoha. Even Naruto seemed to slightly have forgotten about his obsession with the kidnapped pink haired shinobi and relaxed.

The familiar rays of sunshine poured once more into Sasuke's bedroom and onto the pillow where the two boys slept. This time Sasuke awoke first. He propped himself up groggily by his elbows and checking the time from his alarm clock on the table next to the bed, he found that it was still early and plopped back face forward into his pillows. It wasn't until the rustling of bed sheets and murmurs that Sasuke remembered, 'oh…right Naruto's here too….and he's clutching onto my waist…it's early…waaiit…'

"NARUTO!"

"HUH WHAT HAPPENED ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!" The blond bolted up out of his sleeping state and stood up ready to fight on the bed.

Sasuke said nothing but looked quite red with embarrassment, and something else he just couldn't quite put his finger on. Naruto, rather confused at the Uchiha's uncalled for outburst, slumped into a cross-legged position on the bed. It wasn't long before a delicious aroma wafted into their room. Naruto sucked it in enthusiastically. 

"Today is the day of the festival!" He cheered. He yawned before catching Sasuke's eye and getting up, fully alert. Sparks flew between the two boys before the two sped off, vying to get to the bathroom-down-the-hall first.

It wasn't that there was only one restroom in the Uchiha manor, it was just that well one was the only "normal bathroom" with beige walls and everything just plain and tidy.

The bathroom downstairs was decorated by Sasuke's mother which meant it was covered with pink flowered wallpaper and girly toothbrushes, towels with little farm animals on them, fluffy bunny slippers, and worst of all a flowery toilet seat cover.

The bathroom on the third floor was decorated by Itachi. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi found that he could be training every second of the day because the bathroom was full of hidden traps like kunai's hanging above the doorway, ready to fall on the next unsuspecting victim and hidden senbon that shot out from the sink when the hot water tap was turned on. The floor was tiled so that only certain tiles didn't set off traps and only Itachi knew which ones they were. The shower was rigged so that kunai would protrude from the ceiling and crash down once it was turned on if the shower door wasn't exactly one inch open.

The bathroom right outside next to Sasuke's room had been his father's and had well what every man would have, dirty (as in the naughty dirty not the dirt dirty) swimsuit issues and such and such.

Naruto's path…

Naruto leapt off of Sasuke's bed gaining a good five feet start, or at least he would have if he had calculated the height of the ceiling and hadn't crashed his head into it when jumping up. Stunned but still in action, Naruto rushed out after Sasuke. It was a good thing Sasuke's house was so big; there was time to overtake the Uchiha. He tried to get around Sasuke by tackling him and then running forward. Naruto laughed with glee as the destination was in his sights. Then he felt something brush against his head, looking up before running straight into the bathroom door that had been slammed in front of him exactly one second before. Growling he pounded on the bathroom door. "SASUKE-TEME YOU BETTER NOT TAKE A LONG TIME!"

Sasuke's path…

Sasuke glared as he watched Naruto leap off the bed, that cheater! Then he heard a crash as Naruto's head made contact with the ceiling. Suppressing a laugh Sasuke exited the room and was well on his way towards the bathroom. Presently he heard the running of feet and before he knew it he was tackled from behind by the blond. Sighing, Sasuke ran up the wall to speed on the ceiling, surpassing the dobe and then successfully launching himself through the door, kicking it shut, not a second too soon.

Sasuke bathed and dressed, taking his time to carefully brush his hair, not that he cared but it was fun to make Naruto angry.

One hour later…

"DAMMIT SASUKE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M COMING IN THERE WITH YOU!"

Sasuke sighed in contentment before he studied his face in the mirror. It was rather tired looking. Sasuke smiled as he stripped down and filled the bath once more with hot water and sinking into it to soak once more.

Outside the sanctuary of Sasuke's bathroom…

"FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…!"

Naruto burst into the bathroom to find Sasuke soaking in the water, his hair wet, his head tilted back, his face expression almost seemed as if it was in ecstasy. Naruto blushed. Sasuke felt the cold air from the hall way enter his warm domain and he moaned softly before sinking lower into the water, peeking out from behind his thick lashes to note his effect on Naruto. Yup, it was good. Naruto looked dazed, not aware that Sasuke was studying him.

Sasuke grinned inwardly before uttering another soft moan, "Naruto…"

The poor blond was shaking now, not sure what he should do, not sure what he wanted to do. Well, the blond closed the door and took off his clothes and got into the bath. Sasuke was dumbfounded, he didn't really expect Naruto to get in, or did he? He didn't even LIKE Naruto! This was a temporary situation, until he killed Itachi…right? Sasuke tried to reassure himself but his self-control was whittling away as Naruto scooted closer, staring at him curiously with his bright blue eyes.

Naruto got a little two close, Sasuke stood up, splashing water everywhere only to find there wasn't a towel nearby, he had forgotten it. Yelping he tried to get out as Naruto stood up also, not sure what was happening.

Then he fell.

Naruto fell.

Naruto fell into the water.

Naruto fell into the water on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, who was staring back, both afraid to move or say anything about the rather compromising situation.

"S-s-sasuke?" Naruto broke the silence, squirming softly.

"…I…ahh…"

Naruto turned redder if it was possible.

"Uhn…get off." Sasuke blushed pushing the blond away and leaving the bathroom, not caring he was stark naked. Sasuke entered his room and locked the door, leaving Naruto sitting there in the bath, blushing and confused.

A little while later…

Naruto had dressed and knocked on Sasuke's door. He waiting patiently before knocking again and hearing no answer, he went outside and scaled the house until he was able to climb through Sasuke's window. Sasuke was in dark blue festival robes but was lying there on the bed in a stupor.

"Sasuke? Sorry…about that little invasion of privacy thing over there." Said Naruto sullenly, not sounding like himself at all. "I…I'm gonna go to the festival, are you coming with me?"

Sasuke said nothing but laid there, ignoring Naruto.

"Sasuke." Growled Naruto. "Answer me or I'm leaving without you."

"Hn…"

"You know what?" Naruto snarled. "You need to grow up."

That coming from Naruto, didn't make Sasuke feel any better. He sighed and sat up to respond to Naruto, only to find that the blond had already left.

Sasuke laid back down again, fully intent on returning to his silent brooding but was interrupted by a familiar masked figure.

"I believe it was... you have to constantly be with that one person for this to work."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I don't even know if I want to do this anymore."

Sasuke turned his back to Kakashi, his hands clenched.

"Sure you do, and for more reasons than one." Kakashi winked.

Sasuke turned around to retort but once again found himself the only inhabitant of his room. Sighing softly he left his house, locked the door and proceeded to make his way to the festival.

At the festival…

Naruto ran about, sampling foods and playing games. Presently he bumped into the person he least expected to bump into in a festival. As he was the smaller boy, he was knocked over. Naruto stood up, muttering insults, before brushing himself off and coming face to face with eyes of silver.

"Long time no see Uzumaki." Neji nodded curtly before making his way through the crowd. Naruto ran after him.

"Hey Neji what are ya doing right now? Got anywhere to be? A date perhaps?"

Neji looked back. "No."

Naruto pouted, "Aw…after all these years you still didn't confess your love to her yet?"

Neji frowned, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tenten."

"That was over three years ago."

"Oh…about a year after I left the village to train huh? Sorry."

"…"

Neji began to walk again, Naruto stepped with him.

"Do you mind if I hang around with you?"

Neji looked at the blond boy who had grown so much over the years in which they had not seen each other. He had grown to be quite handsome as did Neji. Neji nodded and the two of them continued to visit the shops and stands. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being followed.

Sasuke glared as he spied on the two shinobi. He growled each time Naruto laughed at something Neji would say and he snarled each time Neji stared at Naruto adoringly. 'Geesh is that Hyuuga gay or something?' Sasuke thought to himself before snorting. Of course, he had rumors about Neji having had a "fling" with Rock Lee but he had thought better of it…until now. Naruto, having not been in the village for so long, also had no idea about the skeletons in Neji's closet.

The two moved further down the street and Sasuke climbed down the tree, half looking for another good place to watch the two from and half trying to avoid his crazy fans.

Whether he liked Naruto or not, one thing would be sure, he wasn't going to lose the blond to a guy like Neji. Sasuke smirked before cursing and ducking into an alley watching a crowd of Sasuke fan club members run like a wave on by.

**Meanwhile…wherever the hell Itachi is…**

"Hey you! Sasuke-kun's brother!"

"WHAT?!"

Sakura had, after realizing there wasn't much else for her to do, began to rant about how Ino was probably getting to go to the festival with Sasuke and other girly stuff.

Endlessly.

Needless to say, Itachi was very annoyed.

"Well, since I can't go with Sasuke-kun, then I should at least get to go to the festival with you!"

"…ew."

Itachi left the room and a very sad Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: a super long chapter on my standards (ha ha). More reviews longer chapters and well… yeah. Also it would be helpful if you reminded me

New sn: Y Lemon AO aid I


	7. Failing Attempts

A/n: Hello readers! Sorry for not updating for a while… :cough cough: I still love you guys x! I'm serious you guys have to like yell at my ass on aim (Y Lemon AO aid I) to update or it will get lost along with the many other thoughts I have lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Neji were currently sitting in a cozy little café, sharing a chocolate milkshake piled high with whipped cream.

"So…how did your training with Jiraiya-san go?" Neji asked casually.

"It was alright." Smiled Naruto. "So…why did you and Tenten break up?"

"Well…I had other preferences." Neji grinned mischievously. Naruto cocked his head pondering the answer.

"Who was the other girl?" Naruto grinned, nudging Neji.

"I had other _preferences_, get it now?" Neji stated smoothly.

"Uh…"

"You know…**_preferences_**."

"Huh?"

Neji sighed and looked away, rubbing his temple. "I overestimated Naruto's I.Q." He muttered under his breath.

In fact, Naruto hadn't caught _any_ of the hints that Neji had been dropping all morning.

:this Morning flashback:

At the food stands…

"Hey, Naruto, you want some ramen?"

"OF COURSE! THANKS NEJI YOU'RE THE COOLEST!" Naruto shouted happily, dragging Neji along. (Sasuke, currently spying from a tree, gives a heated glare)

Neji bought Naruto some ramen and then himself some. They decided that it would save time to walk and eat, one of the few multitasks that Naruto could do. After they had walked for a bit, Neji "realized" that he didn't have chopsticks.

"Naruto, I _forgot_ to get chopsticks. Can I use yours?" (Sasuke, now hiding behind a kissing couple, growls)

"Huh? My chopsticks:slurp:"

"Yeah, I'll use them when you're done ok?"

"It's ok I'll go get them for you! I can run really fast!" Naruto runs off back to the stand to get chopsticks while Neji facefaulted behind his back. 'How could he have missed that hint?' Neji thought, rather frustrated.

After the two had finished their ramen, they decided to stay a while in the park. The two of them sat under a tree and talked some more. Neji told Naruto about how he had been promoted to a chuunin and then a jounin. Naruto was feeling rather drowsy and beginning to fall asleep. His head fell back against the tree, lips slightly parted in breath. Neji blushed, Naruto looked so vulnerable in his sleeping state. Neji carefully moved over Naruto and then moved in for the kiss…that is until a pile of acorns dropped painfully on his head.

"OW OW OW DAMMIT!" Neji moved away and looked up furiously while Naruto blinked awake.

"Huh? Oh I didn't know I fell asleep. What's wrong Neji?"

Neji looked suspiciously up at the tree. "Nothing, I was just saying that I wanted to show you a new jutsu per se."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Really really really! Ok ok show me!"

Neji grinned, "Close your eyes." Naruto unwittingly obliged. Neji moved close again.

"OW!"

Naruto's eyes opened to Neji rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"Those damn acorns keep hitting my head."

"Ahaha maybe it's a squirrel!"

Neji looked up at the tree disbelievingly, "I don't think so."

Up in the tree…

Sasuke held his breath and was as still as a statue, thankfully hidden by the tree's heavy foliage, in his lap was a pile of acorns.

Back on the ground…

Neji shook his head in confusion before turning to Naruto, "Let's go, I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Really! Wow thanks, I haven't had someone be this nice to me for a LONG time!"

Neji buys them an ice cream cone each and they sit on a bench eating it. Naruto ravished his ice cream in pure ecstasy while Neji watched open mouthed. Neji began to work on his own ice cream, Naruto was looking around seeming rather bored.

Neji grinned, "You want some?"

Naruto laughed, "Sure!"

He took the cone from Neji, and took a bite from the bottom of the cone.

"mhfthanks."

Neji looked disheartened, "Sure."

Sasuke, hiding behind a pole (tch, and we thought he was smart, lol jk!), snickered at Neji's now third failed attempt.

At the game booths…

"Hey look Neji a kunai throwing booth!"

"I'll win you something. What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll win you something."

"What! I'm so insulted!"

"What? Why?"

"You don't think I can throw kunais straight! I'll show you!"

The seemingly tender gesture became a war of a dozen kunai throwing games in a row, both tying at the end. The booth owner was so happy for the business that he gave both of them a prize. Neji moaned inwardly, getting the message he wanted to send to Naruto clearly would be harder than he anticipated. Sasuke, hiding behind a bunch of balloons, smirks but then ran for it as a mob of fan girls spot him.

At a small country bistro…

"Whoo, all that kunai throwing has made me starving."

"Alright, place your order."

Naruto ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Neji ordered it too and then secretly asked the waiter to put both of their orders on one large plate. The waiter complied and came back with a super large plate of spaghetti and meatballs. The poor waiter got cussed out by Naruto for only giving them one plate, before apologizing and then running into the restaurant's kitchen close to tears.

All during their meal Neji was desperately attempting to find the other end of a strand of noodle that Naruto was slurping. He failed miserably and ended up just sullenly chewing on an overcooked meatball before realizing that it was stuffed with jalapenos and grabbing the nearest water pitcher, gulping all the water down. Sasuke, hiding behind a potted plant, grins tossing a jar of jalapenos up in the air before catching it again.

:Flashback ends:

Neji sighed and then said, "So…Naruto…do you want to come over to my house? We could have some…fun."

"Like games!"

"You could say that!"

"OK!"

Naruto and Neji both get up from the café. Neji offers his hand, Naruto, slightly confused, reached out to take it. Suddenly a shadow appeared between them. Sasuke came from the blur, one arm in front of Naruto, blocking his way.

"This has gone far enough." Sasuke glared at Neji.

Meanwhile…at wherever the hell Itachi is…

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and now they keep on-"

"GOD WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Itachi was on the verge of tears as the singing resumed, his hands clamped miserably about his ears.

"A few more days Itachi, yes that's it, just a few more then you can kill the bitch. Blood…blood…this is the song that- DAMNIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hows that for a chapter! Read and Reviews homiez!


	8. Depressing Engagement

A/n::walks around aimlessly: ho hum… Oh! Hello there! What's this? I have a fic to write? SORRY! OO its been a while… I lurve you readers/reviewers im sorry TT soooo sorry! Thank you for the reviews though! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked blankly at Sasuke who was giving Neji his very best glare. Neji countered with his own and the two of them stood there angrily until Naruto broke the silence.

"Come on Sasuke…I want to go home."

Sasuke broke out of his glare to look at Naruto who was innocently tugging on his sleeve. He smirked before placing a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto looked shocked and flushed red. Why did Sasuke do that? Sasuke couldn't help but notice how soft Naruto's lips were.

Naruto couldn't say he didn't want the kiss. It was loving and he found it odd that at that very moment, every infatuation that he ever had with Sakura disappeared. He had struggled with the thought of liking a _boy_, inwardly all this time during his stay at the Uchiha household. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and began walking away. 'Well, at least it's now out in the open. I'll do anything to achieve my goal.' Sasuke thought. They were blocked by Neji.

"What do you think you're doing Uchiha? Why did you kiss him?" Neji hissed.

"I'm taking Naruto back home. If you didn't know, he's been assigned to live with me for next few weeks. I like Naruto."

Neji looked at Naruto. "Is this true?"

Naruto grinned, "Yup, I can annoy and harass Sasuke all I want and he can't do anything about it! He likes me!"

He waited for Sasuke to give a witty remark but none came. His mouth hung open just a bit as he turned to see Sasuke staringly blankly at some point in the distance.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

Sasuke felt his face heating up and he was sure it wasn't because he was embarrassed. He dropped to one knee and gripped his head. A strong throbbing washed over Sasuke's temple. He moaned softly and Naruto panicked.

"Shit! Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto knelt and caught Sasuke just as he fell forward semiconscious. "Neji he has a fever!"

Neji merely looked at Naruto. 'He's so cute when he's panicky. A perfect match for a Hyuuga; that damn Uchiha just had to come along and ruin everything.'

Naruto growled at Neji who wasn't moving, or planning to move, to help him. Sasuke was now burning and so Naruto picked him up bridal style. "It'll be ok Sasuke. I'll take you to the hospital."

Sasuke's arm gripped Naruto's and through gritted teeth he gasped, "No, not the hospital." He weakly released Naruto's arm and used Naruto's chest for support. His breathing was haggard but he was trying the best he could to stand up without Naruto's help.

"Put…put me…down." He moaned. Sasuke had never liked to depend on anyone and Naruto knew that. Naruto frowned. Sasuke had always been the "lone ranger", never liking when he needed someone, and he rarely needed anyone. Unlike himself, Sasuke hated to be acknowledged, hated to be followed around praised for being the "Last Uchiha" and the "Hottest boy of Konoha". Naruto on the other hand was dependent on others to keep from breaking down. Even the slightest bit of positive acknowledgement was appreciated.

"I'm taking Sasuke back. Thanks for hanging out with me Neji, you're a great friend. Bye."

Neji's heart fell, even after all that they were just friends.

At the Uchiha house…

Naruto unlocked the door with the spare key and helped Sasuke to their room. He laid Sasuke on the bed and took off his sandals. He then helped Sasuke into a yukata and put a cool cloth over his head.

"Why?" Came the soft whisper that didn't sound like Sasuke at all. "After all I've done to you, you didn't reject me?"

Naruto shifted slightly but did not answer with more than a grin and a, "Shh…go to sleep bastard." He planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but obliged.

Meanwhile wherever the hell Itachi is…

Sakura was pacing around in her room. She had promised Itachi that she would stop singing the "song that never ends" if he untied her. So now she had nothing to do but pace around her empty room. Sighing softly she wondered where Sasuke was.

She plopped down and began to wonder. She loved Sasuke so much but he couldn't even see it. She would do anything for him; even leave her beloved Konoha just for him. She could tell that Sasuke didn't like anyone at all, no, not anyone. He lost the will to after the death of his family. Naruto certainly shouldn't be the fated wife of the last Uchiha.

She sighed. Sasuke should realize that. There was something fishy with the psychic that day.

"ITACHI!" She had now learned his name. There was no response. "ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI!"

"WHAT!" Itachi poked his head into the doorway. He was absolutely furious and on the verge of tears. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his usually threatening Sharingan eyes were just…tired.

"Sasuke isn't going to come look for me because…" Sakura took a deep breath. "…because he is wooing Naruto."

Itachi's eyes widened. "My brother is not gay."

"I know he isn't, but a psychic told him he had to so that he could defeat you. But I realize now the psychic was a phony! So if you want to catch Sasuke's attention, you're going to have to go kidnap Naruto."

Itachi mumbled curses. "Leave." He pointed to the door. "Worthless girl." As soon as Sakura had run off, the house seemed a lot more peaceful and quiet. Itachi sighed and plopped down on a futon and finally got his well deserved sleep.

Two weeks later, back at Naruto and Sasuke's place…

Sasuke had taken some medicine and got well again. Sakura had been reported to have escaped from Itachi's clutches and was now at her own home safe and sound. And the mood around the Uchiha household had lightened. Sasuke and Naruto were actually getting along and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Naruto went to answer it. It was Tsunade.

"Come with me, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

The two boys, curious, followed Tsunade until they reached her office. There sitting in a chair was a very wise looking woman dressed rather gaudily. She motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to sit on two empty chairs. They were rather surprised to find that Sakura was occupying one also.

"I am Madame Kaoruki." The woman said. "Last week, Uchiha, you had your fortune read did you not?"

Sasuke hesitated as he looked at Naruto who flashed him a look of confusion. "Yes."

"The fortune was incorrect. It was a fluke. I have been called back to read you your real fortune as a personal favor to Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did his fortune say before?"

Sasuke sighed. "I had to get close with you because you were supposed to be the one that I had to love and woo in order to kill Itachi."

Naruto's voice quavered, "So, all this time, if you hadn't had the fortune…"

He stood up angrily and he was shaking. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "All of this being friends and liking me crap was a lie? You, you really are a bastard." Naruto shot out of the room as fast as he could and disappeared.

Sasuke jumped up to follow him but was pushed back down into his seat by Tsunade's hand. "Madame Kaoruki will read you your fortune first, and then you can chase after Naruto."

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared angrily. "Hurry up."

Madame Kaoruki flipped the tarot cards in a special order and read them.

"To fulfill your finest goal, you must first learn to release your anger. In order to do so, a very close maiden with her name as a blossom whose strands are carnation will help you, and you will fall in love with her and marry her. You must marry her in the next month, to prove your dedication, and be with her constantly. If all rules are followed, your brother will be dead by your hands within the next year."

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was blushing slightly. Sakura got up and walked in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, does this mean…we're engaged?"

Sasuke looked at the pink haired shinobi. She had grown to be a woman, and maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They had been as close to being friends as he had ever been with any girl so the marriage would be bearable. He inwardly sighed and got down on one knee. "I know I don't have a ring with me but…Sakura…will you marry me?"

Sakura jumped and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the lips and hugging him happily. "Of course Sasuke! I love you!"

Tsunade smiled slightly and nodded, "I will prepare the wedding for you two, it will be held on the first day of the next month."

Sakura looked to Sasuke but found he had already gone to find Naruto.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke charged through the forests, following any signs of the golden haired shinobi. He charged into a clearing and saw Naruto standing on the edge of a cliff, looking prepared to jump. He grabbed Naruto from behind and held him against his chest. Naruto struggled when he saw who it was. "STOP IT! SASUKE IT WAS ALL A LIE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I HATE YOU!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off.

"YOU WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING FUNNY UCHIHA! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I LOVED YOU FOR A SECOND BACK THERE! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT SOMEONE CARED AND LOVED ME! I UNDERSTAND NOW! THIS WAS ALL JUST SOME JOKE SO THAT YOU COULD KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!"

"Not if you're going to do something stupid that everyone will regret."

Naruto was fuming but he knew it was useless to struggle against Sasuke. Sasuke waiting until Naruto had calmed down before his grip relaxed into a hug.

"Listen Naruto. This was what I thought at first, I'll just woo Naruto and then when I kill Itachi I'll dump him. But now…now that we've been living together, I realized…I couldn't because I really liked you. Gah, Naruto."

Sasuke turned around so that his back was facing Naruto. He was thinking how to put it. "I like you ok? You're my best friend and I wouldn't have dumped you. The real prophecy…it…"

Sasuke looked away, shamefully. Naruto's now dulled blue eyes stared at him expectantly.

"I'm going to marry Sakura next week, on the first day of the next month. I want you to be there."

Naruto looked away; he felt so broken he couldn't even respond to the statement. Sasuke sighed at the lack of an answer and began to walk away. He turned back shortly and whispered, "I'm sorry Naruto," before continuing on his way.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: How'd you like that you guys? remember this IS a NaruSasu fic… so please remember it will end that way. ok review please, and well if you really really want Sakura to really end up with Sasuke tell me but I'm planning on it to be NaruSasu at the end…


	9. Strike of the Cold

A/N: Here's my update! Woo! I haven't been around here in forever. :cough: not that it's a good thing or anything…ok! Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already midday but the blond haired boy had not gotten up from bed yet. His once bright blue eyes were dulled to a dark hue as he looked up at the ceiling with a blank stare. He had taken refuge at his old teacher's house, afraid to leave the room, lest he saw someone he didn't want to see.

Iruka looked over crestfallen at Naruto's still form. He had been like this for days, not caring about anything. Iruka hated to see Naruto in such pain, but there was nothing he could do to cure heartbreak. Ramen cups sat beside the bed as if attempting to coax Naruto out of his stupor. There was a slight creak of a window and Iruka's head shot up.

"Naruto?" He asked hopefully. Instead, a certain silver-haired jounin was standing at the windowsill looking silently on at his student who was still lying motionless on the bed.

"I don't know what to do." Sighed Iruka sadly. Kakashi slipped a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders and replied, "There is nothing we can do."

Meanwhile at the Uchiha household…

Sasuke was lying on his bed, thoughts were swimming in his mind and he couldn't break free of his trance. All he could think about was the hurt lost look in Naruto's eyes when he broke the news to him. Sakura opened the door to his bedroom, expecting Sasuke to already be up and about and was surprised to find him deep in thought.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She sat on the edge of his bed and timidly caressed his cheek with one hand. He was still for a moment before he gently swatted the hand away. She looked at him with a questioning gaze but ignored her own urge to ask him what was wrong. She knew what was wrong, but she didn't want to address it. Sakura leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke did not move to deepen the kiss or push her away. Her sorrow turned to anger as she stood up and went to get dressed. There was no way she would allow Naruto to be the center of Sasuke's affections.

Sasuke watched her leave through the corner of his eyes before lifting his arm and wiping his lip on his sleeve. How far would he go to kill Itachi?

To the ends of the earth.

Back with Naruto…

Iruka gently sat Naruto up and hugged him lightly. "Naruto, it's not healthy to stay in bed all day. Why don't we go out for some Ichiraku ramen?"

Naruto's eyes were focused on a faraway point. Iruka helped Naruto into his worn-out jacket and then guided him to the ramen stall. He placed their orders to go and then, after receiving the food, led Naruto to a park where they sat on a bench. After he had forced a few mouthfuls of ramen into Naruto, Iruka gave up and threw away the rest. The two of them sat together on the bench in silence.

Suddenly there was a great gust of wind and leaves flew at a blinding rate in a small tornado. A figure materialized and seized Naruto into its arms before disappearing. Iruka felt horrified as a genjitsu came over his eyes and sleep fell on his body.

A few hours later…

Sasuke had risen from his bed and was now pacing the length of his room with the curtains drawn. Naruto's face and words flashed in his mind. Sasuke rubbed a temple furiously trying to understand what he was feeling. He did love Naruto didn't he? He could learn to love Sakura…she was after his teammate and long term friend. Being married to her wouldn't be so bad right? He growled slightly hating the fact that one of his goals was to revive the Uchiha Clan.

Suddenly he felt another presence in the room, as he reached for a hidden kunai the figure spoke. Sasuke whirled around to see one of the Konoha anbu at his room's doorway. The anbu repeated his request, "The Hokage has summoned you."

Sasuke nodded before starting his handseals to teleport to the Hokage's office.

At the office…

Sasuke stood before the Hokage's calm yet troubled gaze. Tsunade merely handed him a scroll, nodding for him to open it. Sasuke's breath hitched, the scroll was addressed to him. His eyes narrowed considerably as he recognized the handwriting.

"Itachi." He hissed.

He opened the scroll and his eyes scanned in the document before dropping it and sprinting out the door.

Tsunade sighed heavily and picked up the scroll…it read,

"Naruto has five days."

Back at the Uchiha Household…

Sakura peered into Sasuke's room worriedly. He was strapping on his weapons and wrapping his limbs in bandages. She hadn't seen him preparing so meticulously since they last went on a mission.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

Sasuke chose not to respond her as he opened a drawer and grabbed a handful of shruiken, slipping them into place in his holster. Sakura handed him a water canteen and some riceballs she had prepared in the morning for his lunch. At this Sasuke looked at her and gave her a grateful nod.

"He has Naruto." He stated, surprised that Sakura did not have any strong reaction.

He slipped on his sandals before turning to Sakura, "I'm going now."

"Sasuke please wait!" Sakura cried out. She ran up to him and kissed him deftly on the lips.

"Don't be late for the wedding."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile at wherever the hell Itachi is…

Naruto shifted slightly uncomfortable at his captor's embrace. He looked up to see two dark eyes staring emotionlessly back at him.

"Itachi." Naruto whispered quietly, but without resistance.

Itachi felt slightly dizzy as the blond haired angel sighed his name. He did not know why but he felt a particular attraction to this boy. No wonder Sasuke loved him. Naruto was far more appealing than that pink haired bitch. Itachi mused inwardly before stroking Naruto's hair lightly.

Naruto shivered slightly as Itachi's lips brushed the base of his neck. The older man's touch was tempting and gentle, something he never thought that a cold-blooded assassin could achieve. Naruto inhaled Itachi's scent which resembled Sasuke's to such an extent that he could have sworn that he was in Sasuke's arms instead.

Itachi ran his fingers over the scars on Naruto's face. His eyes still locked with the blond's.

"Why?" Whimpered Naruto.

"Because, Sasuke will come, I know he will."

Naruto decided to keep to himself the thought that Sasuke was probably banging up Sakura that moment. Itachi chuckled darkly and tightened his hold, burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered but found his arms unconsciously moving around Itachi's neck.

"Sleep." Itachi said emotionlessly. For the first time in days, Naruto did, Itachi never had to use his mangekyou sharingan.

Back at the Uchiha Household…

Sakura was lying on the bed that Sasuke slept in. He had not yet allowed her to share a bed with her even though they were to be married. Ino had visited earlier to congratulate Sakura, she having already been dating Shikamaru for a few months.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the thought of Sasuke doing everything in his power to save Naruto. These were the times she hated Naruto with all her heart for taking Sasuke away from her.

It had always been that way; Sasuke had always been more interested in Naruto whether as friends or rivals. Naruto was stronger, Sakura couldn't deny it. She ran her hand through her carnation locks and growled with frustration. Sasuke was hers and no one else's.

She reassured herself. After all _she_ was the one who was to be married to Sasuke in a few days. She nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

"Sasuke…is mine."

to be continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Well that's all folks! Read and review! I'll update in maybe two weeks….hopefully before school starts.


End file.
